Table for One
by Spunkay Skunk
Summary: Lelouch/Suzaku. Suzaku should have known he would only lose when betting against Lelouch, but he didn't. That's why Lelouch is being treated to lunch at Suzaku's expense, without compromise. Lemon.


Shameless smut just for fun. (Perhaps not my best, but I spent too much time working on it to _not_ publish it…)

* * *

Table for One

Lelouch is quite satisfied with himself.

Making a bet with Suzaku was almost unfair, and he really shouldn't feel so good about winning against a gullible idiot, but what are victories if they are never savored? It isn't Lelouch's fault that Suzaku underestimated him. _He_ didn't force Suzaku to agree with anything.

Lelouch is innocent.

Suzaku is stupid.

There really isn't much more to the story than that.

What was Suzaku thinking when he took a bet against Lelouch – a person who not only gambles as a _hobby_, but also _never_ loses? Obviously, if there was an answer to that question, Suzaku wouldn't have taken the bet in the first place.

But he did.

Not that Lelouch particularly cares either way. He _has_ said that impulsiveness will bring Suzaku's downfall someday… it's only fortunate that _Lelouch_ is privileged to be a part of it. Now Suzaku must face the present – that being the painfully arrogant and complacent boy determined to make him squirm with that strong, smug smirk of his _alone_ – with a stiff upper lip, but it won't be easy.

Like Lelouch was going to make this _easy_.

That's why Suzaku is standing on the roof in front of the basking winner that is, admittedly, dangerously close to _drowning_ in his conceited bathing, holding a tray of the _requested_ meal and dinning essentials while dressed in a thin, _extremely_ _short_, _candy_ _pink_ robe which Lelouch _graciously_ provided him, and nothing else.

"Your sushi…" Suzaku says as blandly as an unwilling victim can.

Lelouch, who is sitting with folded legs against the wall, shakes a chiding finger at him.

"What did I tell you about addressing me?"

Suzaku's eyes half-roll, "Your sushi… _Your Majesty_."

A snaky smile slips across Lelouch's lips, "That's better. Now hurry up, I'm _famished_."

Suzaku frowns at Lelouch's snapping fingers.

He shuffles closer with bare feet, kneeling carefully to keep everything _on_ the tray and _not_ toppling to the ground all the while wearing a cute pout on his lips and wrinkles in his eyebrows. The black, wooden tray cleanly touches the roof with a scrape between the two boys as Suzaku proceeds to sit as _seethingly_ as possible sideways in front of Lelouch and stretch out his legs before swallowing an annoyed, humiliated lump in his throat—

"I'd like to eat sometime _today_, _slave_." Lelouch's arrogant words scratch over Suzaku's skin like a cheese grater and it forces him to cringe one moment in disgust and another in defiance.

"Yes, _Your Majesty_," Suzaku spits at Lelouch as if his voice can magically morph into piercing arrows, but Lelouch couldn't be any less enthused than he's been since they agreed to the stupid wager.

Lelouch simply smirks at him and crosses his arms as Suzaku laggardly lies back—

"Forgetting something, aren't you?"

Suzaku's icy eyes slide towards him like the slow, agonizing cut of a blade, silently waiting for whatever words Lelouch is all too pleased to pass through his haughty lips.

"The robe," Lelouch answers his own question very plainly – condescendingly – with a gesture of a wiggling, pointing finger. He _really_ couldn't be more pleased with himself as he watches through the keen eyes of a prowling panther as Suzaku _sluggishly_ disrobes, but Lelouch doesn't mind the speed, or lack thereof. Suzaku can drag it out as long as he likes – _masochist_; doesn't he know that faster is better? – because Lelouch is rather enjoying the way these measured moments build layers of anticipation in his stomach. Each shy shove of the robe that exposes _morsels_ of Japanese flesh for Lelouch's eyes to feast upon is a very enticing appetizer for things to _come_.

The uneasy, insolent glints in Suzaku's eyes are just welcomed _spices_ to this rooftop picnic.

Soon enough, Suzaku has himself laid out on the towel – which Lelouch had _thoughtfully_ given him – flat on his back wearing only his skin and is uncomfortable, if the frown on his lips is any evidence. _Lelouch_ is smiling, however, quite enjoying the simple fact that Suzaku is wearing _nothing_ but that frown on his lips, feeling his _hunger_ fiercely growl from _more_ than his belly. He honestly doesn't really care that much about the sushi anymore; instead focusing on Suzaku's skin and the way it becomes pebbled with cold bumps now that the robe is no longer protecting his vulnerable body. To Lelouch, the slight wind that carries over the roof feels relaxing rolling across his cheeks, but he is fully clothed in his school uniform, so it must be different for Suzaku. In fact, Lelouch is staring at the brunet's _lovely_, stiff nipples when the awkward tip-toeing of Suzaku's voice steps into his gaze before he can observe how the cool air is affecting the _nether_ region.

"…Do you want me to place the sushi? Uh, Your Majesty?"

The deepening grin on Lelouch's lips is almost too unjustified, even to Lelouch.

"You don't expect me to serve _myself_, do you?"

A pleading expression twists on Suzaku's face.

"Come, now," Lelouch tries to encourage, "you know how to do it. Just like I told you."

Suzaku makes it look as though his arm is made of lead by the way he _unhurriedly_ moves it to _painfully_ place each of the eight rolls – which is a _considerate_ amount, in Lelouch's mind – on himself. They form a nice, clean line starting bellow his naval, but safe from his creeping pubic hair, that leads up to his collar bone with the last two resting on his nipples, respectively. It isn't showy or necessarily the "proper" way to go about _body sushi_, rather, everything is simple, _minimalistic_.

Lelouch hasn't even started eating yet but he's already _quite_ satisfied.

Self-satisfied, that is.

Lelouch is _generous_ enough to leave the dipping sauces and green tea on the tray as he momentarily continues eating with his eyes, carefully deciding which roll to eat first all the while Suzaku's face is muddled with discontentment. The selection is small, a mixture of vegetables and fish, as it is a premade "sample" pack a nearby _Britannian_ grocery store was selling. The odds of it being traditional sushi are low, but the point of this meal isn't exactly the food itself. So, Lelouch simply chooses the highest roll on Suzaku's chest, first picking up the pair of chopsticks and tapping them at Suzaku's disgruntled eyes with a wide grin before gingerly pinching the sushi. It appears to be salmon and rice on the inside, upon cautious tilting of his chopsticks, and he dips it gently in soy sauce before delicately placing it in his mouth. He pretends to forget all about Suzaku as he focuses on the thoughtful chews of this cool, fishy mouthful, turning his eyes to a distant opinion invisibly forming in the sky – that is, until Suzaku _wiggles_ and the slight wobbling of sushi catches Lelouch's eye.

"Don't fidget," Lelouch chides, reaching for the other salmon roll—

Suzaku sighs, causing the sushi to move, _again_, although not enough to threaten a spill, but, _just for fun_—

"What did I say about _not_ moving?"

"I was breathing!" Suzaku argues. "Am I not allowed to _breathe?_"

"Not _dramatically_, no." Lelouch's blasé voice folds a furrow in Suzaku's brow. "_You_ make this sushi fall, _you're_ going to have to buy more. And don't think I won't send you _naked_. You understand me, _slave?_"

"…Yes, Your Majesty," Suzaku mutters through gritting teeth.

"Good. Now, no more talking." Lelouch places the small saucer of soy sauce on the dip in Suzaku's neck as a squirm-deterrent. "Tables don't talk."

Suzaku's lips press very firmly together, re_pressing_ a retort, no doubt.

Whatever.

Lelouch is having fun, and _that's_ all that matters.

After another mouthful of a salmon and avocado roll, Lelouch decides to try one of the inside-out rolls that are perched on Suzaku's nipples – which is exactly why he wants to eat them. He carefully lifts the rice-covered, tuna and cucumber roll, being sure it doesn't fall apart on the way to his lips for a first bite.

"Uh-oh," Lelouch says with false innocence tied to his words as he chews. "Some rice didn't stick…" In a single blink, Lelouch's eyes are smoldering with desire, steadily holding Suzaku's gaze like the other half of his sushi while those emeralds merely shine at him with confusion. Lelouch hitches one eyebrow, the corners of his lips curling into devious bends as he lowers his head, seeing his reflection in the widening eyes of his _table_ as he sticks out his tongue—

Suzaku turns as rigid as _wood_ in an instant, as if Lelouch pressed a button, and he releases a sharp, "_Hn!_"

Lelouch is lying, of course. There aren't any stray grains of rice on Suzaku's skin, but Suzaku doesn't know that.

And he doesn't _need_ to know that.

Lelouch is more than content to pretend he's doing _Suzaku_ a service by happily sweeping his tongue flatly over the supposedly rice-ridden nipple, delighting in the tense shudder that ripples through Suzaku's body. His chest is bouncing ever so slightly under Lelouch's _cleaning_ in some vain, evasive effort as if he's trying to sink into the roof and away from this taunting licking. Lelouch is lapping at the small, pink spot with firm, rousing strokes that tease the little nub into stiffening even more, liberally moistening Suzaku's skin as he draws the tip of his tongue to tightly circle it in patient, needling motions. He slathers Suzaku's nipple, flicking and nudging it before applying his teeth that begin to nibble, squeezing the hard bud between them as he closes his mouth and begins sucking calmly – tamely – in a soft rhythm.

"_Nng_…! Lelouch!" Suzaku murmurs through a heavy, wavering breath with his body visibly straining to _not_ jerk and _not_ tumble sushi to the ground as a result – that was a clever defense, if Lelouch may say so. …It's more _entertaining_, really. He forces Suzaku to remain frozen while he treats himself to suckling Suzaku's ripe nipple like an infant – doesn't matter that Lelouch could get the same reaction from his _boyfriend_ without this pretense. _This_ context makes Suzaku's squirming all the more _delicious_ because Suzaku is rendered utterly _helpless_ and at _Lelouch's_ mercy, making him even more submissive than he'd otherwise be to Lelouch's dominating desire for _absolute control_ – his specific Geass didn't manifest from nowhere, after all. "…_Your Majesty!_" –_there_ are the happy words Lelouch likes to hear.

The taste of Suzaku's coppery nipple has never been so _sweet_.

Lelouch makes sure to leave Suzaku with a few more short licks before sliding his tongue over his smug lips as he rises, relishing the thick streaks of pink he _licked_ over Suzaku's cheeks. He pops the rest of the waiting sushi in his mouth with a little wink, tweaking Suzaku's sensitive nipple with the ends of his empty chopsticks.

Suzaku only scowls at him with perturbed lines pulling his eyebrows together.

Lelouch has presence of mind to not openly shrug, the action somehow seeming to be in _poor_ taste in his mind, so he allows his inflated ego to broaden his smirk instead. Suzaku tosses his – _unlucky_ – clover eyes to the sky, looking _anywhere_ but at Lelouch's _shameless_ gloating; but it doesn't matter how _pouty_ Suzaku gets because Lelouch finds that look to be _absolutely_ adorable. Lelouch doesn't even need _eye_-contact, anyway, having a nice spread _displayed_ in front of him that he can stroll his eyes through, _all_ of it just waiting to be—

"Now what's _this?_" Lelouch asks with a cheery ring in his voice when his eyes settle on the _Suzaku_ roll. Perhaps the younger boy's nipple is more sensitive than Lelouch previously thought. Or maybe he likes this _context_ more than he'd like Lelouch to believe. Either way, his _excitement_ is undeniably present, attracting Lelouch's chopsticks to lightly poke it with genuine surprise twisting his amused grin. "I don't remember ordering _eel_," says the crowned victor with a cheeky glance at the objectified loser, seeing the sauce bowl shimmy when he gulps; a treading terror beginning to invade those grassy eyes as Lelouch drags his chopsticks along the growing hardness at Suzaku's crotch in _grazing_ streaks. He skims back and forth in languid strokes that make the brunet itchy, the boy's skeleton seeming to writhe in his own skin to fight ruining the sushi Lelouch has lost interest in actually eating. His focus is on the _meat_ he takes into his chopsticks with a roguish gleam in his violet eyes and grinning lips, "I might as well try it since it's _here_."

Everything about Suzaku's wide-eyed expression matches his word, "N-no—_ah!_" but his open mouth only leaves room for his voice to be choked from his throat by Lelouch's tongue. He licks the tip as if to tentatively taste this unknown fare, testing the approval of his palate further by slinking down and up in a few wet, _dilatory_ trails and tonguing one especially sensitive spot that tightens Suzaku's body like a screw. Lelouch contently ogles the pursed expression he twists on Suzaku's face after another lap over the hot cap of his friend's cock, squeezing faintly with his chopsticks.

"Hm. It's _saltier_ than everything else." he smirks. "Maybe it will go with one of the other sauces." Not salty soy sauce, of course.

"Please…" Suzaku is already losing hold of his breath, the sushi on his body looking like life-preservers floating in water as he gasps, and his voice is close to falling into a whimper. "Please don't."

Is that the sound of Suzaku begging?

Something like that is only going to tempt Lelouch's desire for dirtier things.

It's ironically the equivalent to Suzaku spreading his legs in Lelouch's eyes – rather, in his _pants_.

All in good time, of course, that will be saved for later. At the moment, Lelouch chooses to ignore the words a _table_ shouldn't be speaking, taking one dipping sauce just waiting to be enjoyed on the black tray, some kind of special Japanese mayonnaise, and dips his chopstick into it.

"I think… I'll try this one," he says as if trying to seem like he's talking to himself, dabbing a small scoop of the mayonnaise on the crest of Suzaku's standing erection – Lelouch didn't even think about the colour of it until he sees what it looks like sitting there, a tiny lump trickling down the side. With a subtle eyebrow lift to acknowledge the accidental entendre, Lelouch sets down the clear sauce bowl and holds Suzaku with the bamboo sticks again, letting his tongue hang from his mouth.

The mayonnaise is soft and cool to his buds, a little more tangy than the typical Britannian variety Lelouch is used to, even feeling creamier as he smears it around Suzaku's tip. The combination isn't worth repeating, but it's worth this moment of licking up every trace of the mayo from Suzaku's twitchy flesh. Lelouch is holding it with the chopsticks, rubbing them up and down with light pressure to make Suzaku muffle a distressed noise as he fists the towel in his hands. He flinches with a sharp gasp cutting from his lips when Lelouch mouths the head, slithering his tongue wildly around it and closing to briefly suck before slinking back down. He follows the white, melted trails down Suzaku's length, sliding his tongue clean over them and feeling a steady pulse he resists touching with his fingers.

At this point, a _different_ heartbeat is beginning to gnaw on Lelouch's attention as hot throbs in his loins like the horniness pumping his through body is linked to Suzaku. Every stifled sound that sneaks out of his nose and the way his limbs strain so arduously to stay still are shots of searing excitement in Lelouch's confined crotch. Suzaku is unwittingly – _unintentionally_ – baiting and baking the underhanded hormones from Lelouch's darker, lecherous side that inspired this charade of a meal just to defile him, the side that wants to jump Suzaku's wriggly body _right now_.

But _Lelouch_ is the one in control here, not his body and most _certainly_ not Suzaku, so _Lelouch_ will decide what happens when.

Lelouch catches that green gaze again as he's sliding the flat of his tongue up the rosy erection in his clutches, smiling crookedly at the aroused glaze over Suzaku's meek eyes and painting his face in a bright flush. Suzaku's pleading expression thuds heavily in Lelouch's chest, pulling the heat in his pants to spread through his veins, so he decides to throw it right back at Suzaku in a lustful lance. He locks his eyes onto Suzaku's as he returns to the tip, swirling and sweeping it with his tongue before taking it into his mouth and sucking harder than he had the brunet's nipple.

"…_Ooohh_…" seeps the velvet sound of Suzaku's undoing from his throat with an anxious shut of his eyes, trying to hide a jerk of his hips as more of his erection is surrounded by the wet warmth of Lelouch's mouth. He taps Suzaku's hip with his fingers just so the _loser_ will know he _failed_ at hiding his enjoyment, sucking very roughly once to torment the boy even more. Lelouch even has to suppress a smirk when Suzaku's legs wriggle as he tongues the sensitive slit that's no longer covered in _mayonnaise_ and clamps the chopsticks harshly on the swelling shaft. Suzaku groans loudly as a result, and Lelouch decides to be nice to his poor, pitiful table by trading the eating utensils for his slender fingers, but Suzaku doesn't appear to be any more appeased. His cock lurches at the embrace of Lelouch's soft, hot hand while Suzaku's mouth whines heavily like a lost, lonely puppy in the pouring rain. "Pl_eeeaaa_se~!"

Lelouch promptly slides off of Suzaku with slimy lips to look him square in the eye. "Do you want me to _stop?_" he asks with a slice of incredulous mocking, his tightly wrapped fingers _squeezing_.

Suzaku wordlessly stares at him, red-faced and panting, leading Lelouch to believe he's actually _considering_ the answer to that question.

"Just as well," Lelouch casually continues as he sits upright, careless of Suzaku's actual response, and cleans the chopsticks in his mouth. "This is no longer comfortable for my back. You should get on your hands and knees. That will bring the food up higher."

Suzaku gapes at him: _you're kidding me, right?_

Lelouch smirks, reclining against the wall, "I'm _waiting_~."

Suzaku doesn't move for a few blinking seconds, either unwilling or just trying to mentally grasp what was asked of him – silly jock, thinking isn't his skill. In the end, he has no choice but to remove each roll of sushi, and the soy sauce, as begrudgingly as he had before, only now he has to operate with an erection angrily punctuating his every move. Lelouch pretends his own hard-on isn't trapped in the tight crotch of his uniform pants with a subtle shield of his hands, even when his zipper proves to be more of an _enemy_ than a friend. He _pleasures_ himself by watching Suzaku scowl and grimace at the same time as he awkwardly shifts onto his hands and knees. The movement is followed by a stagnant pause filled with the cheerful chirping of birds ignorant to Suzaku's _suffering_ until those troubled eyes come to rest on Lelouch in questioning silence.

"Don't worry, I'll place the sushi this time." Lelouch says, knowing that's what Suzaku's eyes are asking – or at least pretending that's what they're asking. "But _only_ because you physically can't do it yourself." Oh how Lelouch would like to see Suzaku try… that would be amusing. "You just keep your back straight."

The remaining five rolls of sushi are being neatly lined along the middle of Suzaku's spine when the shrilling school bell screams through the air like a tyrant to call students back to class from their lunch break—

Whipping Suzaku's open mouth to face Lelouch—

"Ah-ah~" Lelouch shakes his head. "_I'm_ not done with my lunch yet. I don't care what the school bell says."

"But—"

"Have some sushi," Lelouch deadpans; perfunctorily shoving the roll he's holding into Suzaku's mouth, garnering a garbled objection that tumbles past his fingers. "Don't worry about getting caught. I'm up here all the time and that never happens, _remember?_" he smiles sweetly at Suzaku's leer.

Suzaku only starts to chew, turning his head to face away from Lelouch.

Yeah, like Suzaku is prepared to go to class with a full erection, anyway – then again, Lelouch wouldn't mind _seeing_ him attempt that, either… That _thing_ is nothing but an inflamed growth dripping from Suzaku's hips, and although the notion of Suzaku continuously shifting during class while trying to hide the tent in his pants is almost too tempting to pass up, he'd rather just ravish the boy here and now – at least until the _next_ time he catches Suzaku through his own stupidity, which shouldn't be too far into the future.

Lelouch lets his eyes rest on Suzaku, lingering carefully over fisted hands and the strings of muscles straining under taut skin that's stained a sexy scarlet. He rather likes that colour on Suzaku. But his eyes trip over the line of those four rolls of sushi left, reluctantly reeling in his focus away from the sheer bliss of observing – Suzaku's body certainly seems sculpted, particularly that firm, round rump of his that's nothing but a magnet for Lelouch's eyes.

Lelouch sighs a little to himself.

His pants aren't getting any bigger, contrary to his anatomy, so he should stop tempting thoughts to pang in his cramped cock. The sushi on Suzaku's back isn't getting any _cooler_ sitting on Suzaku's hot body, either, so it's time to get back to business. Of course, he does allow himself to mask one of those distractingly delectable ass-cheeks with a cupping hand, ignoring the glower from Suzaku's eyes that wants very badly to burn him. Lelouch just looks over his options as he fondles the fleshy curve close in his palm, moving the tray aside to scoot closer. He only lifts his hand from Suzaku's rear when he plucks one vegetable roll, opting out of using chopsticks with a glance at the tray where he left them, but does decide to try that last dipping sauce. It's orange in colour and carries a sweet scent that wafts into Lelouch's nostrils when he places it on the base of Suzaku's spine, dunking the roll in his hand—

Clumsily tapping the side of the bowl, causing everything to _shift_, but not spill.

—Lelouch smirks.

After a _casual_ bite, he dips the roll again, this time "accidentally" tipping the shallow bowl's lip to the side, allowing the sauce to easily wade overboard in one smooth motion, oozing right over the split of Suzaku's ample ass. He receives more than an indignant grunt and he grins at the appalled toss of green eyes that hit him hard and fast.

"Oops." Lelouch doesn't even bother to offer even a hint of respect or shame in the blatant insincerity of his voice.

Suzaku creases his brow; a disapproving scowl that only reflects off of the shiny surface of Lelouch's indisputable _innocence_.

"Don't make such a face," Lelouch easily chides, eating the rest of the roll and looking to the tray when he removes the bowl. "I'll clean it. I'll clean it."

Luckily for Lelouch, Suzaku forgot to bring napkins.

The idiot.

Not that Lelouch intended to use napkins. There's simply no _fun_ in that.

Once Suzaku curtly turns his head to face forward once more, Lelouch's impish lips stretch widely by the salacious strings knotting in his head and he shuffles towards that dirtied bottom on his knees. With a rather ungracious wedge of his knobby kneecaps, he spreads Suzaku's legs apart so he settle in between to _survey_ the mess, carefully placing his fingertips on either side of the boy's _sullied_ rear end and spreads with his thumbs. He triggers Suzaku's apprehension once again with his body tensing, particularly clenching that little opening sodden with the loose, orange sauce coating his crevice quite nicely. It's thin but strong, holding together as it spreads and clings to Suzaku's shapely skin, trickling towards his sac.

A mischievous glimmer glitters in the bet-winner's eyes, his lips all too happy by what his sight is feeding him, and sets out once again to employ his most favorite organ at the moment to _clean_ his mess. The instant he swipes his tongue over the inside of one buttock – being sure to _avoid_ that sensitive area – Suzaku lets out a strangled sound that isn't quite a gasp and his body flinches as if he's been struck—

Huh, there's _another_ intriguing idea…

"W-_what_ are you doing?" Suzaku's eyes, his voice, are drenched in panic as he twists his neck to spy on Lelouch over his shoulder.

Lelouch doesn't answer _verbally_ – because he doesn't answer to anyone, let alone a _table_ he already ordered to stop talking – instead letting the flat of his tongue do the _communicating_ as he licks widely over the spillage. He drags his tongue through the faintly citrus sauce, dipping dangerously close to Suzaku's flexing entrance that's pulsing almost like the heartbeat Lelouch feels in his pants, hearing a whine from the boy's throat. It's less a nervous noise than he probably wants, a deeper tone springing from his gut – his desire – that contorts it into something low and _lewd_ as his spine shudders and tugs his head backwards.

"_Nnn_o…!" Suzaku's breathy mouth pleads to the sky as Lelouch's tongue wiggles _above_ the orifice that very _openly_ contradicts the brunet's words. "N-_ah_~t there! It's dirty!"

"Nonsense," Lelouch crassly counters into Suzaku's ass. "You showered before serving me." –as is the _rule_ with body sushi.

"Please!"

It's strange to hear Suzaku beg like this – not like he's being violated, despite how he'd like it to seem, but like he just _can't_ take it – but it's the _appropriate_ type of begging for the moment, and it's just one more clue that Lelouch is doing his job. So despite the negative puffing on Suzaku's _noisy_ end, Lelouch digs his thumbs harder into Suzaku's flesh and pulls wider for more exposure as he continues to lap at the saucy side in his capture. His tongue glides up through the sweet liquid, feeling it pool in his mouth as he gradually moves inward, teasingly sweeping closer and closer to that _sinkhole_ already blooming for his attention – it doesn't appear that Suzaku is even _trying_ to hold back – which is not bad for a first try.

A heavy groan drops Suzaku's head to face the white towel beneath him, his body jittering as if tingling nerves are bubbling under his skin while Lelouch narrows his licking down to the very _middle_. He leans away a moment to swallow and moisten his lips, feeling soreness skulk up from under his tongue as he gazes at the orange ribbon reaching from Suzaku's sodden entrance all the way down, fraying over his balls. Lelouch resumes with a light prod at those tainted testicles, causing a jerk of hips and a curious grunt that causes his target to _shift_, forcing his tongue to scrawl more than he wants to. So he slides upward instead, pausing to _leisurely_ wiggle against that small span of skin between genitals and anus before slipping up to that pursing, pink patch of skin. His looping tongue is a casual taunt that squeezes a gasp from Suzaku's mouth as he slowly swirls it tighter over the wrinkly rim like water circling a drain until he reaches dead center—

"Uh-_aaah_~!" is the somewhat startled escape of Suzaku's voice when Lelouch experimentally nudges him, his surprise fattening into another pleasured sound that hardly speaks of his earlier apprehension. It inspires Lelouch more than he expected, because while his goal is to make Suzaku a squirming mess, he suspected the brunet to fight and struggle – at least as much as his _honor_, even to an impure bet, would allow. That the _loser_ is going to undeniably enjoy himself are some good, strong strokes to _more_ than Lelouch's ego.

He slides his tongue up and down to murmuring moans, pressing firmly against the puckering hole that's desperately trying to trap him in its endless _openings_ when he swivels over its invitations. It squeezes shut when he deliberately wiggles into its wanton ring, curling his tongue to push a little deeper but withdraws when he feels Suzaku clinging to him, just to be a tease. Lelouch returns to licking the _outside_ of Suzaku's entrance, sliding over it with forceful swipes that only causes it to widen for him even more like a hungry _mouth_. Lelouch tries to ignore the pain in his own mouth, gnawing at him underneath his tongue, as he _presses forward_, wedging and wriggling as much into Suzaku's constricting body as it will allow. He circles like he would with a finger, dully stroking the inside and shallowly shoving deeper a few times until he pulls out, rubbing his tongue heavily against the boy's convulsing cavity before plunging back in to start again. He creates this torturous cycle of _tongue-fucking_ Suzaku, trying to dig deeper each time he probes the swelling entryway after thoroughly slathering his tongue around the rim, even sometimes sucking when he enters. That especially extracts an interesting response from Suzaku; his hips seeming to buck a moan right out of his throat. Lelouch listens to the stifled oozes of Suzaku's voice coast away from them, crooning like _nothing_ could ever be _more_ perfect than this moment – and that feels like a challenge, but it's also somewhat… insufficient.

The downside to this _position_ is that Lelouch can't see Suzaku's face. He can _hear_ and _feel_ the reactions, which is all well and good for direction, but he'd like to have _more_. So Lelouch introduces a finger, forcing it in dry alongside his tongue when it reenters, hearing a quick gasp chop Suzaku's flowing moans into mewling pops and feeling his soft insides constrict. His body is trembling in Lelouch's hold, wrestling the urge to freely spasm against the pleasure pouring into him by the tongue and finger tirelessly shifting inside him, licking and filling him in noisy motions. The slick, smacking sounds seem loud against Lelouch's face, heating a blush high on his cheeks as he works into this fervent body in front of him that's impatiently gripping him the more he strokes. Suzaku's inner walls are broiling and needy, sucking Lelouch's thoughts to his crotch and how he's _aching_ to connect the two when he reaches that _special_ place—

"_AAH—!_" Suzaku's body jolts and then stiffens, filled with sensations that are apparently too intense for his sensitive nerves to process. He shivers through a dying groan as if Lelouch shocked his spine, a wave slowly quaking up and down his back, so Lelouch can't resist rubbing his finger over Suzaku's prostate again. He watches through a dark fog of lust over his eyes as Suzaku's shoulders shake and strain, his head snapping backwards with a desirous leap of his voice, distractingly allowing Lelouch's tongue to slip out – mostly because of its soreness and not because he actually wants to, and because he can't resist har_ass_ing Suzaku.

"Does that feel good?" Lelouch needlessly asks as his finger gains him another high-pitched cry, the power _clearly_ going to his head. "I _asked_ you a question, slave."—he hooks his finger inside Suzaku, pulling with warning that's fierce in his tone—"Don't ignore me."

"_Uhn-uunn!_" the loser attempts to speak around the second finger joining the first inside him, filling him with thrusting ecstasy."Go_~od!_"

Lelouch chuckles at those dripping words, a soft rumbling in his chest like a cartoon villain, when he notices the unacceptable slump in Suzaku's posture. "I told you to keep your back straight," Lelouch scolds with a slap from his free hand on Suzaku's left ass-cheek, the sharp and sudden crack immediately flattening the boy's back as a flinching reflex. His head turns towards Lelouch slightly, but their eyes never meet, his head sinking to the ground again as a hand creeps around his hip to squeeze his twitching, abandoned cock and firmly smear over the leaving tip, causing him to repress a lunge of his hips.

"_Nnnng!_ You're so—_oh! Oh!_ Cruel~_uh!_"

"But you like cruel." Lelouch smirks, again becoming a fictional villain but _not_ hearing a disagreement, as he continues to move his fingers and takes a revitalizing sip of tea… seeing the way those chopsticks look so lonely and _idle_ as they lie on the tray…

"Wha—!" is Suzaku's nervous and somewhat disturbed puff as he tries to look over his shoulder when he feels his entrance being _swabbed_, although his tone lets on that he is _very_ aware of what Lelouch is doing.

Lelouch brings the chopsticks to his lips and licks the tips with flirtatious flicks more for his own benefit than for Suzaku, adoring the fretful furrow his eyebrows make and the way his eyes widen when the chopstick reappear at his anus. He bites the objection festering at his lip, perhaps knowing it won't be heard, and his face turns from Lelouch's eyes as he's invaded by the skinny sticks. Lelouch pushes them in gently, watching and feeling Suzaku seal tightly around them, in either reluctance or reflex, or both, and he swivels his wrist to rub them against those closing walls. The sound Suzaku releases as a result isn't pleased but it's quiet, and just as his body language is fading from pleasure to discomfort the chopsticks reverse his gears with a somewhat unanticipated bump over his prostate. Suzaku jerks, muscles starchy under his skin as a gasping grunt leaps from his throat and his ass clenches on the eating tools he had feared. Naturally, Lelouch repeats the action, stirring the sticks inside Suzaku more aggressively with a firmer grip after sliding them deeper to repetitively swipe over that sexual weakness as he watches the soldier try to fight it. Lelouch tempts Suzaku further into breaking by rubbing the fingertips of his other hand over the neglected arousal jutting from his hips, slipping back and forth from base to tip, letting Suzaku thrust as much as he'll allow himself. He sways on his hands and knees against and into Lelouch's relentless attention but his movements are restrained with likewise noises faintly floating from his lips that are tangled and torn between yearning and shame. Suzaku is more distracting than Lelouch thought he would be, making him feel as though he's actually mixing his own stimulation with the chopsticks; churning feverishly in his erection until the pulsing is an unbearable rhythm twanging his senses—

"_Nn!_ I'm—!" Suzaku abruptly tries to warn, his body shivering and shaking like a wet dog as release rips right through him with a cry, draining the strength of his arms as it spills on the towel. His top half collapses to the ground in a twitching slump, sushi hopping from his back and rolling away as if trying to flee as he's left to raggedly gasp like he's forgotten how to breathe.

Well that's… unexpected.

Perhaps Lelouch overestimated Suzaku's _inhuman_ endurance.

"…Hm," Lelouch _un_excitedly hums to himself, staring at the disappointment in front of him he honestly didn't see _coming_. "I thought _you_, of _all_ people, could last longer than that."

Suzaku is heavily huffing, the top half of his body limp on the ground as if it has no bones. "…Sorry." he pants, to Lelouch's slight surprise – the boy really will apologize for _anything_, won't he?

"And not only did you orgasm but you spilled the sushi _and_ dirtied my hand. You _are_ going to make this up to me," he taunts with more mirth than malice, roughly swiping the chopsticks around inside Suzaku.

Suzaku grunts, "I said sorry!"

"So you did. But apologies don't always make everything better, you know," Lelouch says coolly, a degree too cold to be nonchalant, as he removes the chopsticks and rises to his knees. Suzaku remains quiet like a scolded pet, pensiveness lightly treading his features as Lelouch reaches to bring his soiled hand to Suzaku's face. "You can _start_ making this better by cleaning my hand."—and at Suzaku's questioning blink, Lelouch adds—"With your _tongue_."

Suzaku swallows a moment of hesitation, staring at Lelouch's command with a wrinkled brow until it's clear this is _no_ joke and tentatively parts his lips.

The _loser_ should've brought napkins.

This isn't the first time Suzaku has tasted himself; perhaps it's always been inadvertent through kissing after oral sex, but it makes little difference. What truly stands out here is the darker rouge tinting his cheeks as his wet tongue laps earnestly at Lelouch's fingers. The devoted, bathing swipes over the spatter of his own release are erotic, locking Lelouch's senses and fascination on the knowledge that Suzaku _doesn't_ hate this. His violets are fused in a trance as they follow Suzaku's tongue over his own palm, swimming in the gloss of arousal over those emerald orbs as he feels the licking wade over his erection like a shore. Lelouch dips his fingers into the rising pleasure, stroking against Suzaku's tongue as he slides in and out of the younger boy's mouth, intrigued by the way he sucks without instruction – such debauchery kindles Lelouch's skin all too easily, so he _allows_ the Suzaku a few more fingering moments until he pulls away to maintain his composure.

"Good _slave_," Lelouch says with his tongue slithering around that last word and his lips curled by sadistic satisfaction as he returns to his upright position, his fingers nimbly working to ease the pressure on his crotch by _very_ _carefully_ unzipping his pants. His erection is instantly grateful, pushing through fabric with a happy throb and pulling a subtle breath from his nose as he closes his eyes to briefly enjoy the freedom. Even his hand can't resist caressing over his sturdy cock before he grabs Suzaku's hips and yanks them to land the boy's bottom right against his excitement, holding him there to wait for the sensation to tickle Suzaku's brain – because now it's Lelouch's turn. "…Tell me you don't want it."

Suzaku's hazy green eyes flit towards the stoic serve of Lelouch's words that slice between them like a _dare_ to object, but his gaze drops into a compliant slant, letting his silence speak acceptance.

A sly, upward bend shapes Lelouch's lips as he slips the waistband of his dark gray shorts below his restless length, feeling the moist patch gather over his balls when he reaches for a sauce bowl. The air that flits over Lelouch's flesh like frozen fingers and nibble on his nerves is nothing compared to the colder-than-he-thought mayonnaise he uses to grease their _situation_. It unfurls a rocky shudder to stumble down his spine as he slides his fingers over himself, coating his fiery erection that pangs impatiently and makes him suppress the moan mounting in the back of his mouth as he turns his attention to Suzaku. He liberally smears some of the condiment around the twitching opening, poking his first two fingers in and out to lubricate for extra comfort, hearing Suzaku faintly mewl into the towel before pressing against him. Lelouch rubs his tip around Suzaku's stretched rim, teasing both of them with fluid traces until he carefully pushes forward, feeling Suzaku immediately grab and pull, urging Lelouch deeper with sucking seduction he can hardly resist.

Lelouch is accepted easily into Suzaku's body, his insides a constricting tunnel of silken heat that coils so divinely around the winner's raging cock he can't control his hips. Lelouch knows he should wait a little, out of courtesy if nothing else, but Suzaku's devilish cavity is melting the power of his patience, unraveling his self-control with each and every breathtaking throb that he can't help but _move_. He tugs his hips backwards and shoves them forward in a mild motion just to quell his hunger, but it isn't enough. He clutches to the pair of hips in front of him as he thrusts again into the squeezing softness that suffocates his brain and inhibitions until only his carnal impulses remain, telling him to _go crazy_. But even the brunet's mouth is sprouting with whiny moans as he's taken fast and hard, leading Lelouch to believe he isn't the only one becoming absorbed in this hasty pace.

The tired, droopy line of Suzaku's back is reeled into a tense bow by the heedless heaves of Lelouch's hips, his ruby face and ivory-knuckled hands begging the towel as he constricts around each reaching thrust. Lelouch enjoys the way Suzaku forces himself against the impalement and the way his voice grows louder and needier over their slapping skin, smirking down at the sight of his cock disappearing and reappearing from Suzaku's body. He watches Suzaku stretch and close around him as he's repeatedly refilled, feeling it attract his hips like an automated function he doesn't care to stop. He just lets all the self-discipline he's been wrapping around himself be untied by Suzaku like a present, hearing it tear in the ravishing ruptures of Suzaku's moans through the air and feeling it burn off his cock.

Lelouch focuses on the broiling heat hugging his length and boiling his skin underneath his uniform, making him feel like he's sitting in a clingy swamp that burns his face. He considers shedding his top coat but Suzaku's _hold_ on him is too intoxicating, clamping him so strongly he can't let go of the hips consuming his every lunge. The appetite of Suzaku's body can seem so endless at times that Lelouch forgets to pace himself, to be mindful of the curse he unhappily calls a body as he's steadily losing his brain functions. His concentration is wrangled by Suzaku's _squelching_ body where their pounding heartbeats meld until he can't distinguish one from the other and it's almost too delightful for its own good. Suzaku doesn't realize it, but he's making Lelouch eat through his stamina faster than he wants thanks to the unrestricted _exhibition_ of the pleasure he's experiencing.

He curls his fingers around Suzaku's hips more securely as if that will help him keep his control as he yanks Suzaku against his own speedy body, listening to the _scrumptious_ soar of the brunet's voice when his prostate is hit harder. Even as Lelouch maintains his vigorous edge, blazing over that _amazing_ spot that does _amazing_ things to Suzaku, he's still slipping; almost literally as his body is rattled by the building tremors of his climax. He notices a hunch to his posture like he's a sail losing wind as he watches the muscles on Suzaku's back shift like ocean currents under his skin with his cries crashing against the rumpled towel beneath them. In a moment of – literal – weakness, Lelouch lets his hand surf over those wavy muscles, relishing the steely flexing against his palm as he begins to sink, taking Suzaku with him when he regrettably falls on his own ass, knowing he overextended himself. Suzaku sits on Lelouch's lap, propped up on his stretched arms as he breathes heavily, unsure of what to do with this change, his insides _moving_ around the sudden stillness.

"Move, slave," Lelouch orders in a huff that sounds much more menacing than he means to as he tries to hide his fatigue, but Suzaku's sensitivity doesn't appear to notice. There's only a panting pause when he glances over his shoulder all hungry-eyed and dazed, until he looks away and lifts himself as if he was waiting for such _permission_. He slams himself down onto a bursting moan that makes Lelouch scorn his feebleness, grabbing the loser's hips as he fucks himself like he was more or less ordered to. Violet eyes are rapt with the sight of his slippery cock getting swallowed up into Suzaku's body, feeling the spasms of nonstop heat and contractions quiver in his loins for release, but Suzaku isn't going as fast Lelouch was – and while his _hips_ are willing to correct the velocity, the rest of him is essentially dead to the world. "Come on… Go faster," Lelouch gruffly demands as he reaches around Suzaku's hips to touch his swelling erection and balls, making the brunet gasp and clutch _more_ than Lelouch's arm. "Faster." He forms a circle with his thumb and forefinger, closing it around the base of Suzaku's length as he his other hand cups jumpy testicles, wanting to see just how fast he can make the boy ride. "I said _Faster_."

Suzaku's breathing is loud and sharp, his voice lost somewhere in the rush of his bouncing body where Lelouch can feel _heaven_ rapidly approaching. He fondles Suzaku's balls and strokes his cock to make sure they near the end together, clumsily trying to match the pace of the crushing walls that consume him with so much dizzying pleasure it hurts. Suzaku is squeezing him a little too hard, but he's so close he doesn't care. He jerks Suzaku's erection with a feverish hand, licking and sucking his brawny back as he rises from the ground like ecstasy is congealing his spine into a straight line. Lelouch can tell Suzaku is about to _lose_ it when his own body flashes white-hot as his orgasm floods him and whips through his hips, making his hands tug Suzaku down against him without a thought as he feels everything _unleash_. He groans lightly as his hips buck uncontrollably, clinging to Suzaku who freezes as the older boy spills deep inside him until his release wades through him a moment later under the return of a finger rubbing the tip of his length.

They sit together for a long moment while Lelouch uses his reserve power to _not_ pass out as he rests against Suzaku, listening to their heavy breaths and feeling the pounding of their hearts die down to mild rhythms.

"That…" Lelouch says with lingering lust as he holds Suzaku close to his chest in his arms, wetly, sensually kissing up his back, "…was fun."

"Nn…" Suzaku noncommittally responds with a shift, his insides gripping Lelouch a little – and considering Lelouch wasn't _asking_ for an opinion, it shouldn't bother him.

But it does.

"What, are you mad at me?" Lelouch murmurs, his voice low and scornful like scorching syrup, words dripping right off his tongue and into Suzaku's ear as he licks along the shell to the earlobe that he nibbles on while gliding his hands up Suzaku's flat stomach to reach his chest. The pads of his forefingers smooth over hardened nipples, earning a reflexive action from Suzaku of his chest sinking inward a little and automatically grabbing Lelouch's arms.

"N-not really," Suzaku breathes as his pink peaks are lightly pinched between Lelouch's fingertips. He rubs them firmly, feeling them grow just a little taller and tighter with his careful tweaking, watching them peek above his digits before smoothing over them again. "It's just…"

"Just what?" Lelouch huskily purrs in Suzaku's ear again, pressing on the round buds in circular motions, making Suzaku's back arc and lean against him as his chest juts outward as if for more, his hands tightly grasping.

"…_It's_…" Suzaku tries to answer, his voice dissolving as his hold slides to Lelouch's wrists until his loosening fingers fan over the hands on his chest and he squeezes the spent length still planted in his body, unfurling a ravenous, pained hiss to writhe in Lelouch's throat. "…My knees hurt…"

…Ah. He was on them for a while, wasn't he? The towel is for comfort but it's hardly a luxury against this stony roof—

Or as Lelouch understands it: "If you wanted me to do you on your back, Suzaku, why didn't you just say so?" he asks with words sculpted from sugar.

"That's _not_ what I—!" Suzaku stops his annoyed spat when he catches Lelouch's grin after twisting to face him armed with a glare, choosing to playfully shake his head instead and escape Lelouch's arms to plop down on the towel. "I'd have to be really stupid to not realize you only cared about sex from the very beginning." he bends his knees towards his chest to gently rub them. "But you didn't have to go to such an extreme if you wanted to do these things."

"You still liked it." Lelouch coos with a snide smile as he tucks himself back into his pants. "Maybe _more_ than I did, considering you _twice_ released yourself."

Suzaku's face is blanched for an astonished second, but embarrassment stains him a deeper blush, and then annoyance folds firm lines in his face.

"You're such a bastard, you know that?" he sneers but it's sweeter than it is sour.

"What does that say about you? Loving a bastard like me…" Lelouch walks his fingers over one of Suzaku's knees.

"Good question."

"I tell you what," Lelouch calmly bargains with a small smile, kissing one, splotchy red kneecap, "because you've been so _behaved_ today," he kisses the other kneecap, "how about I treat you to dessert after school? Anything you want."

Suzaku blinks at him as if expecting that will somehow change his perception. "…You mean a _real_ dessert?"

Lelouch chuckles warmly at Suzaku's skepticism, nuzzling his cheek with another kiss. "A real one, I promise."

Suzaku sighs, "I really am hopeless when it comes to you, _Your Majesty_." a petite, wry smile is on his lips. "That's why, I _suppose_, you have a deal."

Lelouch wags his eyebrows and leans in to tenderly kiss Suzaku.

"I just have one more question," he murmurs against Lelouch's lips, his fingers flirting with a uniform collar. "…Can we eat it on the roof?"

"That eager to have me inside you again?" Lelouch can't help but tease—

Just like Suzaku can't help but push him; of course he doesn't stop Lelouch from pouncing him in return, pinning him to the ground. Lelouch kisses him again, deeply but softly and slowly, feeling the boy shake with subtle laugher as his neck becomes wrapped in hugging arms.

All Lelouch is thinking is that he hopes Suzaku doesn't pick something like ice cream.

…His tongue is tired.

* * *

Oh~ my. What was their bet even _about_, anyway? X3


End file.
